discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Princess Unicornia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princess Unicornia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Welcome too I'd love to have your help! You're a great inspiration and a wonderful writer! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Operation Dustbin There's a lot of junk here. Not just short junk articles that can be put in Category Stubs. Templates that aren't really there, categories that don't mean anything, stuff like that. You don't have to of course, but if you want to help clean up that would be cool! :) I'm calling this Operation Dustbin. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Top Needed Articles This note is going to User:Pope Hilde (only other active editor this year) and User:Princess Unicornia (only new editor this year other than Pope Hilde and me). Right now other than two missing templates these are the most red linked articles: *3.Alden Loveshade‏‎ (5 links) *4.Help talk:Copying from Wikipedia‏‎ (5 links) *5.Ivan Stang‏‎ (4 links) *6.Professor Mu-Chao‏‎ (4 links) *7.Aphrodite‏‎ (4 links) I don't know enough about Ivan Stang or Professor Mu-Chao to do an article (other than stealing Stang from Wikipedia). If you know them, feel free to write! I might start Alden Loveshade or Aphrodite but you can start them first! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Welcomes Thanks for all the welcomes! I probably won't be doing too much here but will try to help! Princess Unicornia (talk) 20:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Discordian American Princess | Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:12, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde proposed elevation Princess Unicornia please see User_talk:Pope_Hilde#Admin_Offer and post what you think! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I made her Admin for a Week to try it out! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:38, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::She's been doing great so she's now a full admin! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Please let me know what you think of Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't been more active here! I've been so busy. You're doing a great job here! And thank you for telling me about my picture being censored. I'm going to post a message to that staffer right now. Princess Unicornia (talk) 04:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I read your message. I think you made your point well. Pope Hilde (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC)